cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cosmo Healer, Ergodiel (V Series)/@comment-37678057-20190920070210
Won't take a positive or negative stance since there's a wall of texts underneath for that already but here's another wall of text anyway. Let's talk about the on swing effect first because it's easy to get out of the way. It's pretty bland and only serves to punish decks for countercharging/saving their counterblasts. Now for the real meat of the argument. On place, retire 2 of any player's rear-guards, and +1 crit. Sounds horrible I know but hear me out. If you happen to have a Zerachiel on rear-guard when you ride, it's effectively CB1 for 2 protect gifts. the problem here is that you'd need Zerachiel on rear-guard before riding it which is difficult against control decks making this strategy unreliable. If you have rear-guards you don't need on your field anymore such as cards with just on place effects then those cards replace any counterblasts you've already spent. Going minus just to countercharge? Well it allows Million and thousand Ray Pegasus to power up without using any other effects so it has merit. What if we're choosing our opponent's rear-guards to retire? My opponent gets to countercharge and set up their drop zone so that makes this card really bad. Well that's not entirely true. You're the player who chooses the rear-guards that go to the damage zone so you should be able to tell which rear-guards are important to your opponent. If you're putting cards your opponent doesn't care or wants in their damage zone while allowing them to heal their counterblasts. That's entirely on you but we can play smart with this ability. Let's say we're fighting a deck like Narukami which frequently calls Rising Phoenix from their drop zone. If we were to target their Rising Phoenixes and send them to the damage zone, we've forced our opponent into a position where if they don't heal the card we added to their damage zone, that card is removed from their reach until they check a heal trigger. If they're healing the card we added to their damage by that same effect, then they're not countercharging at all so we've just retired that card. This now forces the opponent to spend resources to play that card again which means they're closer to running out of counterblasts to spend. There's more situations that are just as effective like sending Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to the damage zone. What if we fight a deck that actually doesn't care what cards are in their damage zone? Well you have two options. You can just use Ergodiel on your rear-guards so the opponent never benefits from it. However, we can also use Ergodiel to hit the most valuable rear-guards or just simply rip their board apart depending on the deck's forms of card advantage. If we were fighting Shadow Paladin, I could use Ergodiel to send 2 Nemains to the damage zone so in a way, it forces Shadow Paladin to hold onto 3 Nemains on their field as a safety precaution. If we were fighting Nova Grappler, a deck that struggles to rebuild their field and relies solely on draws to find their rear-guards, we can just play pure control and throw every card onto their field into the damage zone then drop zone. If they don't have cards to counterblast for, what's the harm in letting the opponent countercharge?